First They Came
by Kyonomiko
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been living in a world where wizards and muggles coexist with the help of Golden Girl Hermione Granger. When Theo Nott gives him a quick lesson in the fun to be had on the internet, Draco learns a tantalizing truth about the Gryffindor Princess. Suddenly he sees her in a new light. Dramione. M rating.


**Intro and Disclaimer: Just because I felt like writing fluff, this is a one shot that takes place in the world I've established in "First They Came for the Death Eaters".**

 **You don't have to be reading "First They Came..." for this to work as a one-shot. Just imagine Draco lives in a world where the wizarding world is no longer secret and he is staying with Hermione while he learns how to live with muggles.**

 **It's safe to say this is not how they will eventually get together in that story as it is a little too lighthearted to fit with the rest of it, but I have been wanting to tackle internet porn in that world. So basically, this is an AU to my own AU for fun.**

 **I still own nothing of course. JKR owns this power couple.**

 **And yes for anyone who wonders, Theo's line about the purpose of the world wide web is a direct reference to Avenue Q. I don't own that either.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy has been living with Hermione Granger, completely immersed in the muggle world, for exactly three months. In that time, she has absolutely tortured him with little spaghetti strap tank tops, tight jumpers, tighter jeans, and even a bathing suit once when they took a quick holiday to visit the new wizarding section of The Maldives, recently rebuilt after a Tsunami nearly destroyed it.

In that time he thought he had made it clear she was positively delectable but she has ignored his advances. This has left him frustrated. Partially that she can be so obtuse but also he is frustrated because he is desperate for a shag! Enter Theo to save the day on at least the second part.

One afternoon while Granger is away at her office, Theo comes for a visit and somehow this topic of conversation is broached.

"Wait, wait. You want to shag Granger? You? Pureblood Slytherin Prince Death Eater and Lucius Malfoy's son and heir?" He barks a sharp laugh.

"Former Death Eater, my dear Theo. As for the rest?... meh. Have you seen her arse?"

"So what's stopping you? Daddy dearest certainly can't stand in your way. She is admittedly, not bad for a muggleborn."

"I think I can safely say blood purity means nothing to me at this point. I drive a Honda, Theo," he deadpans.

Theo laughs heartily. "Yes I guess you have a point." Straightening up, he looks at Draco with an eyebrow cocked. "So seriously then, what's the problem? You never had any issue getting with a bird."

"Yes well she's a bit different, isn't she? She is completely oblivious to my advances."

"Find another bird then. You've got to be crawling out of your skin."

Draco shakes his head, "no. I want her. And bringing some slag back to her place would be counterproductive to ultimately getting her."

"So you what? Take care of it yourself?"

"What choice do I have? Of course all I see in my head is her every time which just makes it more awkward to sit down and have dinner every night."

"So use a different source. I bet Goody-girl Granger hasn't shown you what the internet is really for."

"It's for research. And communication. At least mostly from what I've seen."

There is a glint in Theo's eye. "Oh no, mate. Internet is for porn. Where's Granger's computer. I'll show you."

Draco remembers the wood cut etchings and ancient silk screens from his Father's study when he was a child. He was told, when he was caught looking at them when he was eleven, that they were "pornography". He's having trouble seeing how that will translate onto the computer. He supposes muggles may have taken photos of materials of that nature and placed them on web sites. He shrugs, not really excited, but leads Theo to the study.

Sitting in front of the screen, Theo brings up a web browser and types one of his favorite sites into the navigation bar. Of course Draco doesn't know the words like 'browser' and 'navigation bar' but he gets the gist of what Theo is trying to do.

Theo says, "there", and sits back in satisfaction so Draco can peak at the screen.

There is an image of a gorgeous woman, completely bare and riding some bloke. It doesn't move of course, being a muggle image, but it's still pretty hot.

Then Theo uses the mouse to click the sideways triangle in the middle of the image and suddenly the woman is bouncing and moaning, the man slamming into her from beneath.

"No fucking way."

"And that's nothing. There are tons and tons of different sites with thousands of videos on each. You'll never run out of wank material. And the best part, you can search for anything you fancy. You want 2 blokes with one girl? Type in 'threesome' right here." He points at a small box that says "search" to its left.

"And if you find one you really like, you can save it to your favorites. You might just want to name it something Granger won't care about if you don't want her to notice. Call it 'history of quiddich' or something. Here watch."

Theo clicks an icon of a star at the top corner of the screen and starts to type in a label but then stops abruptly. "Wait a tick…"

A smile spreads on his face and he motions for Draco to come closer. "Take a look. You're goodie goodie Gryffindor might not object to your advances as much as you think." Clicking one of the selections on Hermione's list of favorite items, the screen changes to a new site. The image of two beautiful women stilled loads onto the monitor. The brunette of the two is cupping the breast of her blonde cohort and the two are in the middle of a sensuous kiss.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"My friend, Granger is not so innocent as she lets on. Play your cards right and you might be a very lucky man."

Draco just stares, dumbstruck and mute.

"Well, I'm off. Enjoy your new toy but don't let Hermione know you found her favorites. Some people are funny about this type of thing being known about them."

Draco just nods and waves his friend away before taking a seat in front of the screen. Following Theo's lead, he clicks the triangle and watches the women come to life. The blonde moans and throws her head back, breaking their kiss. Losing the contact on her lips, the brunette takes the opportunity to lower her mouth to the breast she is fondling. Her sweet pink tongue flicks playfully out of her mouth and licks the tip of one taut peak. She moves to the other breast and repeats the action eliciting another moan from the blonde.

It's the hottest fucking thing ever. Mostly because he imagines Hermione indulging, one hand slipped in the front of her knickers and panting as her big brown eyes take in the image.

Draco watches another perhaps thirty seconds and is hard as a rock when he hears the floo in the other room. He panics a little. Assuming it is Hermione coming home, he doesn't really want her to catch him in this position: Tented trousers and watching her intimate fantasies.

He closes the window and is grateful he knows how to do at least that. Unfortunately he can't really stand up in this position.

Hermione peeks her head around the corner. "There you are." Her smile is infectious and pure. Draco is reminded why he is pining over the girl. Beyond the obvious sexual attraction, she is the light in his darkness.

"Yeah sorry I didn't hear you come in," he lies easily.

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing much. Theo came by. Then I was just messing online. Did you know you can find a lot about quiddich on here?"

She rolls her eyes. "All the endless knowledge available at your fingertips and of course you use it for league scores." Her smile tells him she doesn't really think it's so terrible.

Willing his erection to calm, Draco thinks he might be able to stand and wants desperately to take his leave. Thank Merlin his shirt is untucked as well. "So I'm just going to hop in the shower. Would you like to have dinner here or out?"

"Here is great if you don't mind. I'm happy to help."

"Sure, sounds great."

He retreats as casually as possible when honestly he just wants to run from the room.

XXXXX

Hermione sits at her office desk and moves to open a browser window when she realizes there is already one open. She smiles a little in amusement. Draco has yet to remember the difference between minimizing and closing. However the smile dies on her face when she opens the window and finds herself confronted with a _very_ familiar scene.

Her face goes white. She knows he found this from her favorites. There is no way he stumbled on exactly the same video on his own. Embarrassment floods her senses. Not embarrassment of her own sexual nature per say. She's a modern woman and sees nothing wrong with her own desires.

But to have Draco find it makes her feel like her soul has been laid a little bare. Especially since she's been fantasizing of late about none other than the blonde ferret in question. Hermione groans and drops her forehead to the desk. And what will he think? He's a pureblood. They're so old world and proper. He probably thinks she's some sort of slag. Or a lesbian. Which would be fine if she was but she really doesn't want to sleep with women, only to watch it in a voyeuristic way. What she really wants is to fuck _him_. Now he might think she wouldn't even be interested in him.

She lifts her head just enough to bang it back down and repeats the process three times.

"Careful, Granger, you'll hurt that big brain of yours."

Her head shoots up and finds him smirking and leaning against the doorframe. "Malfoy! I uh… sorry I didn't hear you." Realizing the screen still shows her favorite she moves to close the window but with a mouse fumble, isn't able to clear the screen before Draco strides across the room and is peering over her shoulder. His own face turns a white that matches her own.

"I thought I closed that."

"You uh… minimized it. Made it smaller. You have to um… click the 'x' here." She closes the window and stares at the desktop screen, not wanting to face him.

"I just-I forgot my phone and came back for it. Sorry." He grabs the phone from the corner of the desk and moves to retreat.

"Draco wait. Um. Should we talk about this? I don't want things to be weird or anything."

"It's none of my business, Granger. I'm not judging you or anything." He's referring to her having illicit material on her favorites list but Hermione blanches, thinking he has come to the conclusion that she has no interest in men. Even though she barely has admitted to herself that she wants him, this could be counterproductive if she were to work up the nerve to make a move.

"I'm not… people watch a lot of… variety… it's fantasy you know. Not reality. I don't… in real life. I only like men," she finally blurts out the last after stumbling over her words. "Not that there's anything wrong with if I was. If I was a lesbian I mean. I just… I'm not and I just wanted to make that clear."

He perks up a little and smirks in that infuriating way he has. "Why, Granger you seem nervous. And why would you care what I think of you?"

She is standing behind the desk and wringing her hands nervously. "I just don't like misconceptions."

"Ah. Understood. Should I clear it up with Theo then as well? Wouldn't want any misconceptions."

She stares back, her jaw slack. "Theo saw too?" Her voice screeches and he only smirks more.

"I'll just ring him on his mobile, yeah?"

"Don't you dare!"

"But, Granger, what must he think? We really have to clear this up-"

"Do not discuss my sexual fantasies with Theodore Nott!"

Smirk morphing into a wide grin, Draco steps a bit closer. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm certain it took a lot of courage to broach the subject with me so it must be important to you. I'm happy to take care of it for you."

Her voice is dangerous and low. "Draco Malfoy, do not dial that phone. Never ever speak of this with anyone again. Promise me."

"What about with you? Can I bring it up when we're alone?"

She notices he is even closer now. No longer on the other side of the desk, he is standing to its side, not three feet from her. A blush creeps up her cheeks. "I don't think that's appropriate," she whispers.

"I certainly wouldn't want to do anything inappropriate." His voice is husky. "There's a bit of pink in your cheeks, Hermione. Are you ashamed?"

Meek and embarrassed as she started to be, that comment annoys her. "Of course not. Lots of people indulge in a little fantasy. It's perfectly healthy."

"I'm not judging at all. Only curious why you seem so nervous."

"I'm not…" she swallows. Is it her imagination or is he a half step closer. "I'm not nervous." She raises her head pridefully just to prove how _not_ nervous she is. She has to look up a little due to his stature and proximity.

"My mistake," he says softly. He reaches around her to grab the mouse on the desk and moves the cursor to open the window. "Since it's nothing to be ashamed of, show me more."

Her heart races, pounding in her ears and warmth pools in her body. He snuck up on her somehow, now only inches away and looming over her small frame.

"I don't…" she starts to argue. His silver eyes hold her gaze and her breathing become shallow and quick. "What would you like to see?"

A moment of surprise steals over his features before a slow smile curves his lips. "Anything you want to show me, love."

Somewhere in the depths of her being, Hermione Granger finds her Gryffindor courage and boldly takes the mouse from his hand, brushing his fingers as she does. Opening the list of her favorites she scrolls to the very bottom, to the one labeled 'almost perfect' and clicks it open. The image that loads is a woman with luxurious curled hair trailing down her bare back as she straddles a man with soft white-blonde hair and a pale complexion. She bites her lip, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Almost perfect?"

"His eyes are green. Wrong color to be perfect… for me."

He closes the paltry distance and takes the mouse from her, leaving it on the desk and leaning into her. Close enough to her ear to make her shiver as he inquires, "what color is your preference?"

Steeling herself, she takes a breath and looks over into his face, leaning enough away to meet his eyes. "Silver. There are no prettier eyes."

He's tentative when he takes her kiss. His lips taste hers with a gentleness that could make her weep. Part of her is desperate to push for more, to meet him with hunger and desire, but she's nervous and timid with the shock of it all. His tongue barely leaves his mouth to slowly trace her lip and she parts them to meet him with her own. Still agonizingly slow, she licks at him languidly.

When she moves her hand from the desk finally to thread her fingers into his hair, he groans into her and seems encouraged to take this encounter to a more serious level. He places one hand on her waist and pulls her closer. The other cups her cheek, fingers digging into the flesh of her neck with just enough pressure to hold her face to his. It feels possessive and masculine and sexy as all fuck if you ask Hermione.

The timid kiss is over and now they are devouring each other with intent. Hermione has no question where tonight is headed and she couldn't want it more. His tongue is digging its way deep into her mouth and exploring her with need. The hand on her waist moves to the other side of her face and his two hands work together to tip her head back more to deepen the kiss impossibly more. He's consuming her with slow strokes of his tongue and purposeful nibbles from his lips.

Her body moves to push against his instinctually and she feels him hard against her. With barely a thought, she moves her hand down to his trousers and touches him through the fabric.

"Merlin, Granger." He breaks from her just enough to moan her name before reclaiming her mouth once again. Encouraged she strokes faster through the material as best she can.

After no more than fifteen seconds he breaks away again and holds her at arm's length, his forehead pressed against hers. "It's been too long, Hermione. If we don't stop now I won't be able to."

"You're the one stopping, Draco," she purrs his name, a little bemused that he's trying to give her an out. Is he under the impression she's petting him _against her will_? Silly wizard.

"Maybe let's move to the bedroom though. Unless you have some fantasy to fulfill involving bending me over a desk."

With that, he slides his arm behind her knee and lifts her swiftly off the ground. She gives a surprised little screech of delight.

"Ok the moment has past. No stopping now." He smirks at her and proceeds to carry her from the room. "That image… you over the desk? Fuck, there's no way I'll get that out of my head anytime soon."

"My room or yours," she pants out.

"Yours. Your bed is nicer."

She gives him an odd look. "And how would you know that?"

"Far easier to fantasize about you while laying on sheets that smell like you."

She gasps a little. Surprised but exceptionally turned on. So this isn't just the result of his internet exploration or some basic loneliness. He's been fantasizing about her specifically. She rewards him with a wet kiss on the side of his jaw that trails to his neck. He moans and kicks her bedroom door open.

Crossing the room in three long steps he tosses her roughly on the bed and immediately falls down beside her, unbuttoning and then shucking off his shirt as he does. He sets in on her blouse next, kissing her deeply as he does. When he finally gets it open, he leans away to look at his prize and groans in admiration at her lacey green bra. "That's hot as hell. You had to have me in mind with the color." He winks and she giggles.

"Maybe but I'll never tell." The giggle dies in her throat when he runs his fingers across her cleavage and then teases her peak through the silky material that still covers it. "Oh my God, Draco."

"So beautiful…" he whispers in a tone that seems to be for him alone. He's absolutely reverent and it makes her arch her back in want.

"More please. Touch me more." He complies with no hesitation and suddenly his hand is snaking under the cup and she feels his caress her, flesh on flesh. She could nearly finish from this alone. "Don't tease me."

He smirks. "Who's teasing? I'm just exploring. In a hurry are you?"

"Eager. Keep exploring to find out just how eager." She takes his hand and moves it down beneath the waist band of her skirt. He takes the hint and slips one finger beneath her knickers.

"Fucking hell…" Finding her absolutely primed, Draco kisses her again, timing his tongue with his finger as he slowly pumps into her.

Not wanting to break her mouth from his, she can only moan and hum in response. So she does and he answers her pleasure by picking up the pace. A second finger joins the first and she squints her eyes even more tightly shut, concentrating on the friction and starting to thrust her hips to meet him.

She's disappointed when he sits up, not wanting to give up the taste of his tongue, but he doesn't stop his hand and positions himself to give her more attention on that particular action. Her skirt, elastic bunched around his wrist, is becoming an annoyance for them both. "Where's your wand?" he asks, never breaking rhythm. She points to the table beside the bed.

"Accio Hermione's wand." The wood is in his hand in a moment and then he is muttering a spell at her clothes. Slowly a line as if cut runs down the fabric and the skirt splits in half. With his wand hand, he opens her like a present. "That's better."

"I liked that skirt," she pouts out between moans.

"I'll buy you another." He points the wand at her silk knickers next and the matching green panties are the next to go. One final slice down the center of her bra and she is completely revealed, laying on top of the tattered remnants of her clothes and writhing beneath his hand. No longer hindered by his formerly prone position or the material of her outfit, Draco leans over her and increases to desperate speed, watching her face as she furrows her brow in that surprised concentration that precedes her building orgasm.

"Oh my God, Draco, that's so… good!"

Her brain shuts down, melted into complete non-thought by the pure sex he exudes. "Christ, Draco, I'm… oh God!" She feels her body approaching that oft sought precipice and then shudders with release. He slows his pace and continues slowly as she rides out the last tremors, breathing hard and chest heaving.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he lowers to kiss her again. They lay like that a moment as her breath comes back and her heart slows.

Remembering Draco has had virtually no attention, she reaches between them and fumbles with the button on his trousers. "These need to be off now."

Swiftly, he pulls away and removes his remaining clothes before laying back down beside her and finding her mouth again. She reaches down his frame and wraps her hand around him, throbbing in her grip. She hums with delight and mumbles into his neck. "You want me don't you? You're so ready for it."

"Fuck yes," he groans back.

Tilting her head to lick his earlobe she challenges back, "so what are you waiting for?"

'Nothing' seems to be the answer to that. Within five seconds of her provocative question he is between her thighs and inside her. She hisses in approval and raises her hips to meet him with each thrust. Hermione has never been the kind of woman to finish more than once in one encounter but thinks this might be an exception to that rule. The ticklish, overly-sensitive feeling that follows her orgasms is already giving away to the heated friction.

"So wet."

"Of course I am," she breathes out. "The mindblowing orgasm you just gave me did that."

He laughs a little before meeting her mouth for another breathtaking kiss. "Such a know-it-all," he mumbles when he pulls away but the smile on his lips is nothing but affectionate.

The smile vanishes quickly however and his attention seems to narrow back to the task at hand. His speed increases and Hermione feels that tension begin to build again. "Merlin, Draco...you're so fucking hot."

He groans in response, spurred by her words and picks up his pace yet again. "I'm going to...Gods, Hermione...

She has no words left. Only sounds and exploring hands and her tongue begging him to taste her while they approach the edge together and tumble over, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Finally, after their shudders taper off and their breaths calm, Draco pushes off of her and falls down by her side, one arm, still trembling with the effort of holding himself above her so long, drapes over her stomach and he pulls her close. Hermione turns her head and meets him with a sweet kiss.

Her faculties returning, her mind starts to race and she can't help but realize their relationship has irrevocably changed. "So that was super unprofessional of me." She grins a little and he laughs in response.

"I take full responsibility, Granger. For that time and all subsequent repeats."

"Oh you imagine this will happen again?"

"Of course it will."

"You're very sure of yourself, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well I do have the right eye color for perfection." She blushes a little and kisses his cheek.

"I can't deny that. I mean your eyes are perfect at least. The rest…" She lets the implication hang between them playfully.

"Is equally perfect. I know you want me, let's not pretend." They smirk at each other and she leans in and kisses his mouth gently.

"I do want you. I'm putting myself out there. So what about you? Was I just an easy shag?"

He snorts. "Easy? You're out of your mind. I've been trying to weasel my way into your bed for two months. No pun intended."

She looks at him in question then giggles a little. "Oh. Weasel. I get it."

He smiles but then looks at her seriously. "I do though you know. Want you. I think… for as long as you'll have me. I can't imagine not having you now." He plays with a lock of her hair and strokes her cheek. "You're my perfect, Hermione."

Her breath hitches at his confession and she takes his face in her hands. Her kiss is firm, full of promise and adoration. He's all but offered his heart. She thinks she can offer the same.

"Will it scare you if I tell you I love you, Draco?"

He smiles fondly at her. "It would break my heart if you didn't."

They sleep soundly, no nightmares or discomfort between them on this night or any other.

.

.

 **A/N** **I know one-shots typically don't see a lot of reviews so here is my impassioned plea to break that trend and review review review! Also faves and follows are really appreciated. It is not lost on me that the more reviews and faves a story has the more I personally assume it to be worth reading. Your reviews are the best method I have to market my stories!**

 **Additional: I've re-edited to tone this down a bit and hopefully comply explicit material concerns. It is certainly more erotica than smut so I hope this abates future issue.**


End file.
